


The Ballad of Apollo

by Brittnodo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittnodo/pseuds/Brittnodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo didn’t plan for this. Really he didn’t. He didn’t think it was going to turn out this way. There was a piece of him that was rebelling against any rational thought.  That piece was screaming and pleading and quietly waxing poetically about the color of his eyes. He knew deep down in his very immortal soul that this sea brat would be his undoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted with ff.net

Apollo didn't plan for this. Really he didn't. He didn't think it was going to turn out this way. There was a piece of him that was rebelling against any rational thought. That piece was screaming and pleading and quietly waxing poetically about the color of his eyes. He knew deep down in his very immortal soul that this sea brat would be his undoing.

It had been a very loud and exuberant day on Olympus. Everyone was still celebrating the end to another war. Demigods were running around with wide eyes, the nymphs drinking themselves silly, and the gods partying like it was 400 B.C..

Apollo was content despite the hiccup with his father, his sister was safe and his family was safe and it was going to be ok. He felt pretty good. Maybe things could've gone better if his father pulled his head out if his ass but that was like trying to make a rock bleed ichor. It wasn't happening.

He was hitting up one of the more tame parties with the demigod heroes, a few minor gods, and the rest of major gods and goddesses. It was slightly quieter than the other bigger gatherings happening all around Olympus. Not much quieter though, Hermes was dancing the tango with an irate looking Athena, and next to them Dionysus and Demeter were pulling off an odd combination of the salsa and the foxtrot. The food was fresh and the music to everyone's own preference, conversation was light and happy. The depressing undercurrent that Apollo could feel was beginning to grate on his nerves.

They had suffered losses, he had lost three kids in his Greek form and countless in his Roman. The others too had lost many children. They did their very best not dwell though. They could mourn later, right now...they needed to be thankful for all that they did have.

Apollo smiled as two girls passed by him giggling. One of them he was sure was a nymph he had once flirted once, but Apollo has flirted with a lot of nymphs. The one was a shade of re he had never seen before. The blushing one was the one to speak up, while the nymph just bounced from toe to toe staring around.

"Can I help you ladies?" Apollo quickly scanned the human girl's face, making sure he wasn't hitting on one of Athena's kids or Artemis's hunters. "You look a bit lost."

The girl that stepped forward nodded and leaned forward as if to tell him something in confidence.

"Have you seen where Percy Jackson is?"

Apollo gaped. Seriously? They wanted to know where Percy was. A god, a single, very much eligible god was sitting right here. Him a _god_ , the almighty badass. An all around catch and they wanted to know where Percy the dashing hero of Olympus get all the luck?

Well, Artemis called him dashing. He was just repeating her description of the boy she was so fond of. Which was creepy, his sister hasn't actually liked a guy since Orion, and everyone remembers that fiasco.

"I'm not sure why don't you ask his girlfriend. You can always sit here with me." He made sure turn his smoulder up to eleven.

What he didn't expect was the two girls to begin to laugh. The one on the left spoke up, "Seriously, Percy's much hotter. Plus there's always Jason, he's kinda cute too."

The nymph gave a breathy sigh. "He is _so_ cute."

Apollo couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. _'Honestly, what happened to the days when I struck fear and lust into people. Now, I'm the laughing stock of Olympus.'_

"Yeah, well he's not single either."

They both gave dejected sighs, bowing their heads as if in mourning. Then they began to bemoan about all the good guy's being taken. That was enough for even Apollo to roll his eyes.

"Your welcome." Apollo muttered, getting up.

He understood the appeal of Percy Jackson to the young ladies but...He was right here in all of his godly glory.

Yes, Percy was a hero. A good looking, kind, funny hero but Apollo was all of those things plus a god.

How _rude_.

Apollo pouted as he absentmindedly searched for Percy. He wasn't by his little girlfriend and the redhead girl at the buffet table, nor was he by his sister's lieutenant. Perhaps he was with that creepy kid of Hades.

_'Neil? Nick? No, wait Nico. Oh, nope there he is.'_

Nico was sitting in the corner talking with a familiar blonde haired boy. ' _Wait? Is that Will? Huh, didn't even know he was here.'_

Shrugging on his leather jacket Apollo decided to call it a night. He had enough blackmail material on his sister to fuel a centuries worth of favors (mind you she had eight centuries worth of material on him) so her doing the chicken dance was not very important, besides she needed to have some fun. Her loosing Phoebe was hard enough for Artemis, she deserved to let some stress out.

Apollo knew it was better to leave now before Hermes would rope him into something that would end up with both of them half naked in the Hudson River wearing princess crowns. Again.

He waved to a few people as he left, one of his daughters (who blushed so brightly it made Apollo feel guilty) and his father (who ignored him and continued chatting up some woman), before walking outside into the brisk air. The night was dark, but the street lanterns easily provided enough light. His own home here wasn't very far away from where he was at so he didn't mind walking home.

Then, as he jogged down the steps, he spotted a figure sitting on the edge of the fountain. Apollo could easily tell it was a demigod from Camp Half Blood. The orange shirt was a dead giveaway to anyone with eyes. The shirts were like traffic cones poking out your eyes, they were so bright.

"You alright?" Apollo called, nearing the bottom of the steps.

The figure looked up and Apollo nearly facepalmed. How could he not recognize the black hair? The kid was like a clone of Poseidon. A mini one, with slightly better taste in clothing.

"Oh, hey Lord Apollo." Percy waved with a half smile. He seemed out of it, distant. Something in his eyes...he seemed off. He had heard about Hephaestus's boy, Apollo wondered if he was close to him.

Apollo walked over towards the fountain. As he got closer, Percy made a move to stand but Apollo waved him down.

"Don't get on my account, dude...and drop the "Lord" thing, I think you can get away with it."

Percy gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes and nodded, going back to staring into the water. Apollo wondered if that was a Poseidon thing. Did all sea spawn do that? Did they sit around ruminating about how pollution was plaguing the rivers or was it a mild discussion on whether or not salt water was better than spring water? Or was it a Percy thing?

Examining him, Apollo had to admit that Percy was growing up very nicely. He was tall and broad but not too broad thankfully. Since some of those demigods were scary big and scary ugly, ok so that was mostly Ares and Hephaestus's doing but that was besides the point. Honestly, Percy could've been easily mistaken for another god if he didn't know any better. Although his hair...Percy's hair was still messy, but-

"Did you in the last few hours get a haircut?" Apollo questioned, plopping down next to him.

Absently, Percy ran his fingers through his hair, grimacing all the while.

"My mom and dad both told me I looked like a hobo. I was held down by force."

Trying not laugh, Apollo asked, "What you're mom and your stepfather?"

Apollo could remember the day Poseidon came to a council meeting frowning and grumbling. After bribing Aphrodite with chocolate he had learned about Paul Blofis. A teacher at Percy's school, kind, and open minded. Most importantly good to Sally Jackson. He didn't know he personally but a woman who still held Poseidon's heart in such a grip must have been an incredible woman. A woman who deserved happiness.

"No," Percy let out an anguished sound. The demigod was most definitely pouting as he continued, "My mom and my dad. Poseidon, ya know the guy with the trident and hideous Hawaiian shirts? He told me I needed a haircut or they'd mistake me for the weird guy who sleeps on the docks."

Apollo let out a laugh, he simply couldn't hold it in. When Percy glared at him he only laughed more. The thought of Poseidon lecturing Percy and enforcing a haircut was the funniest thing he had heard in a long time. ' _He's adorable, he's actually blushing.'_

"Shut up," Percy grumbled, his nose was scrunched up in distaste. "It's too short."

Apollo cleared his throat, the grin on his face not lessening in the slightest. "Relax, you're good looking either way. You give me a run for my money. And you have these eyes that make me feel like I'm staring at sweet baby sea otter."

Percy cocked a brow, as Apollo flushed. ' _Oh gods, why did I open my big mouth. This, this right here was why Artemis can't ever leave me alone.'_

"I-I mean you, uh, please don't think I'm...Ok, listen let's pretend I didn't say that."

Apollo nearly ran, but leaving meant opening his eyes and that was most definitely not happening. What was his problem? He was never like this. This made less sense than Hermes dancing with Athena, or Poseidon wearing a tutu...Oh, lovely now he was picturing Percy's father in a tutu.

The beat of silence held for what felt like a century, if Apollo was a mortal he'd be sweating bullets. The bark of laughter that escaped the boy convinced Apollo to crack open an eye.

Percy's head was tilted back towards the sky, a bright grin on his face. The son of Poseidon suddenly looked happy. Not like some battle hardened warrior, but a happy guy, finally allowing himself to laugh. Something in Apollo swelled like a balloon threatening to burst any second.

"Thank you, I think." The dark haired teen smiled, bright and blinding. Apollo couldn't help but notice that his eyes really did look like the sea. The way it looked when he would drive over the sprawling waters on the most beautiful day of the year. The glittering waves calling up to him invitingly.

"Percy!"

Both Apollo and Percy turned to the voice calling from the steps. Percy stood, that silly grin still on his face. Did Percy get taller? He seemed to tower of Apollo from his spot on the edge of the fountain.

"Hey, Annabeth."

The blonde girl stared at Apollo wearily. "Lord Apollo."

"Ms. Chase." Apollo nodded towards her. He didn't know her well, but Percy seemed overly fond of her. Maybe he liked cute blondes? ' _I'm blonde and most certainly cute'_

"What are you doing out here?" She asked as Percy came to stand by her.

Percy shrugged, "Needed some air, Apollo just was leaving the party. He stopped by to keep me some needed company."

Flashing Apollo a sweet smile, Percy grabbed a hold of his girlfriend's hand. "Thanks, I needed that."

Swallowing thickly, Apollo nodded as he stood. He really never had a problem with Athena's kid, but all of a sudden a horrible mood fell over him at the sight of her. It was an odd all consuming feeling _._

_'What is wrong with me? It's been awhile since I've felt like this.'_

"Not a problem, I'm always up for some fun. Don't be a stranger, Perce. We could have a lot a fun." The wink was bit much, but the blush that covered Percy's cheeks was worth it. He'd do it a hundred times over just to get that reaction again.

Annabeth stared at Percy for a moment, her grey eyes narrowed. She sent what was most definitely a glare towards Apollo before tugging on Percy's hand. "Come on, Percy, lets let Lord Apollo get back to his all," The girl grinned, sharp and utterly dangerous, "we have some proper catching up to do."

Annabeth Chase was _dangerous_ and completely brilliantly. Apollo thoroughly despised the girl.

Percy nodded, the grin even brighter than before, his eyes focused on his girlfriend. The way Percy looked at Annabeth was rather disconcerting. The pure adoration was practically tangible, worst of all was that it was most definitely mutual. The girl clearly loved Percy, who wouldn't?

_'Handsome, brave, kind...'_

It hit Apollo like a ton of bricks.

"Percy!" The young man turned with a questioning smile, his eyes sliding over towards Apollo. "We should hang out some time. Me and you...and uh, Hermes! YES, we all should hang out. Friends, yeah..."

Apollo felt incredibly stupid, although if Artemis were here she would remind Apollo that "stupid" was his all around personality.

Percy's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That would be cool, are you sure it would be okay?"

"Yeah," Apollo swallowed, his grin stretching across his face. "Yeah, Zeus is already pissed at me, what's a little more vitriol?"

Dad is always angry, it'll pass soon...Hopefully.

"Trust me, a little can go a long way." The wary smile was accompanied by a chuckle.

"Lets go, Percy."

Gently, Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth. "Let's go, Wise Girl. See ya, Apollo!"

The duo walked off, leaving Apollo alone in the courtyard. The silence deafening, as he watched them fade from view. It wasn't easy to admit but he was screwed. Poseidon was going to kill him.

"Time to go home," he muttered around a yawn. Despite realizing he had a bit of a crush on the son Poseidon there wasn't much he could do tonight. Or while Annabeth was in the picture. Well, he could remove her but he hadn't done that in a long time and he felt as if he matured a bit. Plus he didn't want to hurt Percy, he liked Percy that much.

Apollo had never been lucky when it came to love but this time he felt in his bones. If he had to he could wait. He _would_ wait.


End file.
